The present invention relates to information gathering and more particularly to providing access to abstracts for search results.
People who use computer systems and networks often need to look up information about the system they are using. Traditionally, information was stored in books and manuals, which were often kept physically near to the computer. If a user needed to look up information, he turned to a single sourcexe2x80x94the paper manuals stored conveniently nearby.
Currently, however, the amount of technical information available about a given computer system can be very large and can be stored at a wide variety of sources. Information is often provided to customers in xe2x80x9conline xe2x80x9d form, dispensing entirely with paper copies. This online information includes online databases, CD ROM databases, proprietary help systems, and online manuals. Large amounts of technical information are also available from third party online sources and from sources such as the World Wide Web.
Amid an apparent wealth of online information, people still have problems finding the information they need. Online information retrieval may have problems including those related to inappropriate user interface designs and to poor or inappropriate organization and structure of the information. Storage of information online in a variety of forms leads to certain information retrieval problems, several of which are described below.
The existence of a variety of information sources leads to the lack of a unified information space. An xe2x80x9cinformation spacexe2x80x9d is the set of all sources of information that is available to a user at a given time or setting. When information is stored in many formats and at many sources, a user is forced to spend too much xe2x80x9coverheadxe2x80x9d on discovering and remembering where different information is located (e.g., online technical books, manual pages (xe2x80x9cmanpagesxe2x80x9d), release notes, help information, etc.). The user also spends a large amount of time remembering how to find information in each delivery mechanism. Thus, it is difficult for the user to remember where potentially relevant information might be, and the user is forced to jump between multiple different online tools to find it.
The existence of a variety of information sources leads to information strategies that lack cohesion. Users currently must learn to use and remember a variety of metaphors, user interfaces, and searching techniques for each delivery mechanism and class of information. No one type of interface suits all users. Furthermore, a user may need different types of searching techniques and interfaces, depending on the circumstances and the nature of the specific information needed.
The existence of a variety of information sources leads to lack of links between sources of information. Conventional delivery mechanisms often support only loosely structured navigation, such as keyword search or hyperlinks. Such mechanisms provide the user with only a local organization of information instead of providing a global picture of the information space.
The existence of a variety of information sources leads to frustration if the information uses a wide variety of terms or uses terms not familiar to the user. In addition, users employ concepts and terms differently than technical writers and authors. Conventional delivery mechanisms often rely on a keyword search as a primary means of finding information. If the user""s vocabulary does not sufficiently overlap with indices employed by a delivery mechanism, a keyword search will result in a high percentage of disappointing and frustrating xe2x80x9cterm misses.xe2x80x9d The only recovery method for a failed keyword search is simply to guess at better query.
The existence of a variety of information sources leads to titles and descriptions of the information that are not intuitive to a user. Users often conceptually group and describe problems differently than do information organizers and writers. If, for example, a user does not know the title of a book or the name of a database, he may not be able to find the information stored therein.
As computer systems become more complex and as sources of online information proliferate, it becomes more and more difficult for users to locate the information they need. Even worse, users may not always be aware of all the existing sources of information. Moreover, certain users may not use certain sources of information, even though they are aware of them, if they are not familiar with the interface or find it too difficult to use.
A system, method and article of manufacture are provided for providing an abstract for data. First, a request for information from a user is received and processed. Data relating to the user request is searched for in at least one information repository. The results of the search are presented to the user such as by sending the results to a user station where they can be displayed. At least one abstract database is searched for abstracts of the search results. It should be noted that it is possible that not all search results will have abstracts. Links to the abstracts of the search results in the abstract database are created and/or recognized and displayed. Selection of one of the links to the abstracts by the user is recognized and the abstract associated with the selected link is displayed.
Preferably, the abstract database is installed on a user station on which the search results are output. Ideally, the user is prompted to install the abstract database if the abstract database is not installed on the user station. Also ideally, the user may select one of a plurality of abstract databases for installation on the user station.
In one aspect of the present invention, a check for an updated version of the abstract database is performed before searching the abstract database for the abstracts of the search results. This is to allow the user to install an update or an updated abstract database. As an alternative, the abstract databases may also be stored in the information repositories. As an option, the abstract can be sent to the user utilizing a mailback function, such as via facsimile, electronic mail, etc.